stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Mitchell
| occupation = | title = | stationed = | rank = lieutenant commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Dana (or Kera) Mitchell | father = Thomas (or Gary, Sr.) Mitchell | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Gary Mitchell was a human officer, of American descent, on active duty until the mid-2260s. Early life and career In addition to serving on James T. Kirk's command staff during Kirk's first five-year mission, Gary Mitchell had also been Kirk's closest friend from their Starfleet Academy days. The two got off to a rocky start at the Academy, however, when Mitchell called Kirk -- then a midshipman third class acting as an instructor -- a "stack of books with legs" ( , trilogy). Brevet Lieutenant Kirk heard the remark, and decided to teach Mitchell some respect. Kirk immediately had Mitchell transferred into his Tactics class. It was here that Kirk discovered Gary's ability to interpret the thoughts of others, and how he was able to do it. Gary was able to figure out what a person was thinking by simply looking at their face and "reading" the cues he noticed. Kirk thwarted this and forced Mitchell to actually think about answers to questions by turning away from Mitchell when he - Kirk - asked a question. :One of many possible explanations for the spelling "James R. Kirk" in the pilot episode. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, Gary Mitchell was posted as a junior navigator on the in the late 2250s. ( ) He served as first officer on the , under Kirk's command, until its destruction at Ghioghe, where he was near-fatally injured. ( ) When Kirk succeeded Christopher Pike as commanding officer of the , he chose Mitchell as his first officer but was overruled by Starfleet Command (in the person of Admiral Kimitake Noguchi) in Spock's favour. Still in a regen capsule at Starfleet Teaching Hospital in San Francisco, Mitchell was unable to board the ship until after Kirk's first mission. (Enterprise: The First Adventure) Mitchell served as second officer (third-in-command) for approximately one year. ( ) :In the ''My Brother's Keeper trilogy, it was a longer period: 13 months and 12 days.'' While exploring Warp Region 6, the Enterprise attempted to breach the galactic barrier. The energies of the barrier had a strong effect on humans with high Esper ratings, killing nine crew, and severely affected Mitchell and Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, a psychiatrist recently assigned to the Enterprise: Both developed psionic powers, Mitchell immediately, and Dehner some days later. The first effects noticeable were Mitchell's eyes: they had turned metallic-silver and seemed to glow. After he displayed abilities like telekinesis and telepathy, but also a changed personality, Spock and Kirk determined that he had become too dangerously insane and powerful to return to Federation space. They attempted to abandon him on the planet Delta Vega. When this failed, Kirk attempted to kill him with a phaser rifle and finally, with Dehner's help, buried him under a rockfall in a grave he had dug out and meant for Kirk. Once back aboard the Enterprise, Kirk's log listed both Mitchell and Dehner as killed in the line of duty. ( ) Later career In the Star Trek: Pendragon timeline, the was diverted in 2383, to retrieve the bodies of Mitchell and Dehner from Delta Vega, which led to the ship breaching the galactic barrier. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder") Alternate continuities ''Enterprise: The First Adventure'' In this continuity, Mitchell is older than Kirk by a year, rather than the other way around. Most people called him "Mitch"; only Kirk called him "Gary" because he'd known him the longest and never got around to making the change to the newer nickname. ( ) ''The Janus Gate'' In an alternate timeline where James T. Kirk had never been captain of the Enterprise, a Captain Marshall Hoffman succeeded Christopher Pike, but was killed during the Enterprise s battle with a Romulan bird-of-prey. Mitchell was then breveted to captain. Mitchell was also victorious in battling a Gorn commander, but the Metrons destroyed the entire space fleet of the Gorn Hegemony. ( trilogy: Future Imperfect) ''Orion Press Mitchell's full name was '''Garrison Keillor Mitchell'. His parents' names were Tom and Kera. James Kirk and Gary Mitchell had known each other since childhood, as their respective parents were friends. ("First Contact 101") In this continuity, the galactic energy barrier was composed of psionic beings, the Ph'ecdalyns, who amplified the abilities of humans with high esper ratings. During the events of , the landslide caused by Kirk's phaser rifle blast did not kill Mitchell. He eventually freed himself and created a habitable environment for himself on Delta-Vega. Mitchell was rescued by the officers and crew of Enterprise in 2274. While the Ph'ecdalyns' influence had faded on the planet, once Mitchell was in space, his telekinetic abilities resurged. In overthrowing the alien influence, Mitchell also destroyed himself. ("Resurrection", "The Unexplained") In this continuity, Mitchell's full name was Garrison Southworth Ewing Mitchell. While born near New York City, his familial roots on his maternal side went back to late 20th-century California and, before that, to 19th-century Dallas, Texas. On his paternal side, he was a descendant of William "Billy" Mitchell (1879-1936), considered the father of the U.S. Air Force. Mitchell, as a lieutenant commander in 2261, served as second officer on [[USS Accord (NCC-1842)|USS Accord]], succeeding Melissa Sturdevant. He transferred off the ship several months before it was lost. ("Year One") ''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men In this timeline, Gary Mitchell goes on to establish the Galactic Order, an evil version of the Federation using the same ship designs. He also came to be known as " Prime". He lost his powers in 2306 after a battle with Charlie Evans. He was killed shortly thereafter when his ship was rammed by the GSS ''Conqueror. Star Trek is... In this continuity, Mitchell's father was named Gary Mitchell, Sr.. He was commanding officer of the [[SS Yorktown (NCC-108)|SS Yorktown]] from 2217 to 2224. Appearances * *TOS novels , and the trilogy *''Star Trek/X-Men'' crossover comic . *''Orion Press: "First Contact 101" *Star Trek: Accord: "Year One" *Star Trek: Pendragon'': "Whispers As Loud As Thunder" Category:Humans Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Accord (NCC-1842) personnel